cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Kittens
”It’s...It’s happening!” : ''- Mate, when kittens arrive'' Kittens are NPCs that appear in Cattails. If the player is married and has a den nursery their mate will ask for kittens after a period of time. *Confirming "Yes." means the player will have kittens. *Confirming "Maybe." means the player will not have kittens until they are asked again and say "Yes." *Confirming "No." means the player will never have kittens and cannot be asked again. The due date is a minimum of ten days and maximum of a year. The litter is one to four kits based on the amount of gifts given to the player's mate. Pelt Combinations Kittens have three pelt options that are a blend of parents. When a kitten's friendship reaches level five, the player obtains the kitten's pelt. Kitten pelts are unique to that save file only and are non-transferable. Kitten Growth Kittens have several stages where they have different abilities and behaviors. Each stage lasts anywhere from one season to a year. Before Birth During this stage, the player waits for kittens to arrive. Newborn When a kitten arrives, the player can select its name and pelt. There are three parent pelt combinations to select. The player's mate will stand in the Nursery instead of the bedroom. During the Newborn stage, kittens sleep all day. Interacting with them before 7 PM displays a message describing the kitten's behavior while they sleep. These messages are different for different personalities. Toddler As toddlers, kittens wake up and start speaking. Their speech is simple during this phase. A toddler kitten cannot be taken out and stays in the den. For the first half of this phase, kittens will sit instead of standing. As they mature, they stand up and move around the den. Kittens will go to sleep at night during this stage and later. They cannot be interacted with while asleep. Half-Grown During the half-grown phase, a kitten grows larger and stands up, some before others. Their speech is more advanced and they can now be taken out. Each day, kittens may stand in a different spot near their bed or sit instead of standing. Kittens have an XP meter with Levels 0-10 that can be increased by fighting, foraging, and hunting. Adult During this stage, kittens are fully matured with adult dialogue. Kittens reach adult size after two in-game years. They will gain no new abilities from the half-grown stage. Kitten Skills Kittens can battle, hunt, and gather herbs. Kittens begin as novice adventurers and will miss pounces and herbs, and deal little damage. If their health reaches zero, they return home but cannot die. The player can heal a kitten by giving them Marigold or Goldenseal when they are following them. They earn XP from levels 0-10. Kitten skills are not separate, so all activities increase XP. Kitten Personalities Creative Personality This kitten likes music and art. They are skilled foragers. Explorer Personality This kitten is bold and loves exploring. They are skilled hunters. Friendly Personality This kitten is easygoing and loves to please. Reserved Personality This kitten likes peace and quiet. They do not talk often. Trivia *If a kitten gives the player an item and leaves a map tile without taking it, it is left where the kit was standing. *If a kitten has zero health, they cannot be taken out until they are healed. *Kittens are the only NPCs whose stars do not drop instantly when given a Black Rose. *Kittens cannot inherit the Guardian pelt glow or Glow Potion effect. *The player can have only one litter, even after divorce. A glitch allowed multiple litters, but that was fixed for the Custom Colony update. References Kitten Waiting Period (http://steamcommunity.com/app/634160/discussions/0/1499000547469845590/ ) Kitten Growth (http://steamcommunity.com/app/634160/discussions/0/1488866180598710476/ ) Pelt Combination Guide (http://cattailsgame.proboards.com/thread/4003/kitten-color-combination-guide ) Category:Gameplay elements Category:NPC